1. Field of the Invention
Protective masks, also known as gas masks, chemical-biological masks, or more recently as joint service masks, prevent the wearer from exposure of portions of the face, especially the mucus linings of the mouth and respiratory system and the eyes, from contact with irritating and potentially debilitating or fatal environments. Such masks include outlet valves to permit the wearer to exhale while wearing the mask, but also provide a possible site for leaks. Up until now, there was no reliable way to test the outlet valves (OV) on the M45 mask prior to actual use. This invention provides an OV leakage test adapter for the M45 mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, protective masks, or gas masks, are known to employ outlet valves to allow the wearer to exhale while maintaining a seal against exposure of the wearer to poisonous or noxious gases since about World War I.
However, increased hazards in the environment which not only include noxious or poisonous gases, but have come to include other chemical, biological, radiological or nuclear agents, have required much more sophisticated masks. Accordingly, the art has developed what has come to be known as the state of the art Joint Service Mask (M45). In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is directed to a leakage tester useful specifically for the M45 mask OV.